Overnight
by Dan Rush
Summary: Astro wants Atlas to come sleep over his house with Zoran, Alegio, Abercrombie and Kenichi where they learn a lot more about Atlas's past and why he has had such a strong hate of humans.
1. Chapter 1

_**Overnight**_

 **An Astro/Atlas boy fan fiction**

 **By Dan Rush**

 **Foreword: After staying the night over at Atlas's hide-a-way in the industrial district. Astro comes home to talk to Doctor O'Shay so he can invite Atlas to stay over at the Doctor's house with Astro and the tree house gang.**

 **Saturday afternoon**

 **Doctor O'Shay's house**

"Hey everyone, I'm home!" Astro said as he came through the front door and dropped his school bag by the coat rack.

"About time." Nora the nanny bot said as she came floating out of the kitchen. "You said you would be home by noon at the earliest. It's 1pm."

"I'm sorry Nora." Astro replied. "I was kept a little busy." Astro walked to the edge of the stairs. "Is Doctor O'Shay home?"

"He's in his study." Nora replied. "Don't be too long now. I estimate it will take you three hours to get all the chores done."

Astro replied smiling. "Is that a rough estimate or did you use a calculator?"

"Just be quick you little smart mouth?" Nora snorted.

Astro bounded up the steps and met Zoran coming the other way. "Hey big brother. Did you see Atlas?"

Astro grabbed Zoran by the arm and pulled her into the nearby bathroom. "I did...thought you knew by now?"

"Well I know he did some things which are way out of his character...saving humans? Did Reno?" Zoran asked.

"Shhhhh...keep it quiet about all that ok?" Astro yelped. "Let me guess? Reno told you?"

"No..." Zoran replied. "Reno told Kenichi and then Kenichi told Alegio and then Alegio told Abercrombie then Abercrombie told me to tell that you're stupid."

Astro smirked. "That's crombie. Look Sis...do me a favor and don't say anything yet. I might be able to get Atlas to come over our house tonight for a sleepover...our secret ok?"

Zoran almost wet herself, which would be from drool, as she giggled and jumped gleefully at the thought..."ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod...sigh...my big dream...mmmmm...he's such a hunk."

"Ok there Joany Cunningham...chill." Astro replied as he bopped Zoran lightly off the head and pushed her out of the bath room. "I have to talk to Doctor O'Shay. So don't say anything to Nora till I come out."

Astro walked up to the study room doorway and knocked lightly on the door. "Doctor? I'm home." Astro said as he looked at the old man sitting at his desk and reviewing files on his laptop.

"Well..." Doctor O'Shay said as he turned in his chair. "Were you able to find Atlas?"

Astro walked in and slipped into a chair..."Well...that's what I have to talk about. But first? I'm sorry...I lied to you last night."

"How so?" Doctor O'Shay replied.

"I was actually part of the lie." Astro said as he rubbed his head. "You see? I didn't stay over Kenichi's house...I stayed over Atlas's hide-a-way."

Doctor O'Shay cupped his hands on his lap. "I trust you can give me a reason? That was...unorthadox."

"Yeah..." Astro replied. "Actually...you don't know the whole story behind it but... well I think I finally made a breakthrough with Atlas."

Doctor O'Shay looked less than positive. "And I should not be concerned given Atlas's ability to lie and deceive? And by the way? How long did you and Reno believe you could keep things about Atlas a secret?"

"Huh?" Astro replied in shock. "You...know?"

"Astro? I'm the ministry director? It eventually comes my way somehow? Giving Atlas a modification I would never approve of was dangerous...and you violated my trust."

Astro sat almost sniffling..."I'm sorry..."

Doctor O'Shay smiled. "How long do you think I can ever stay mad at you my boy? After all...you seem to have a good winning streak going with your logic functions. A little dangerous and concerning move on your part but..."

"So...you're not angry?" Astro asked.

"Well...I wouldn't say I'm somewhat still concerned about the choice but you seem to do things for good reasons that turn out ok so..." Doctor O'Shay said as Astro got up from his chair and rested his hands on O'Shay's chair arms...

"Ok...then I'm going to ask to do one dangerous and foolish thing...can...can Atlas come over here for a sleep over tonight? I wanna invite Kenichi, Abercrombie and Alegio too." Astro asked..."Please?"

"Now that might be stretching things Astro." Doctor O'Shay replied waving a finger. "There's still plenty of things Atlas would have to do..."

"But I'm real close to turning him around Doctor? If he could realize that he's not alone any more and that he's got real friends? He might stop all the crazy things he does against humans." Astro said with a begging face..."Please Doctor?"

"I need to do something about your devious little face." Doctor O'Shay said as he bumped Astro's nose..."You extortionist."

Astro jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Doctor's shoulders..."I love you Doctor..." Astro said as he snuggled. "I promise We won't destroy the house...well...not too badly."

Astro pulled back and pointed to the door. "I got chores too do so..."

"Astro?" Doctor O'Shay asked.

"Yes Sir?" Astro replied.

"Make sure Zoran doesn't try making a cake for Atlas?" Doctor O'Shay giggled.

Astro shook his head. "Nah...I have to keep her from raping Atlas...that's enough trouble."

"Astro!" Doctor O'Shay replied startled.

"Well come on Doctor...I'm the one to blame for letting her become infatuated with him...then again she did toss him out the picture window so...he might be safe... I dunno." Astro said as he looked at the Doctor and then they broke out in laughter...

"He might not come tonight." Doctor O'Shay laughed.

"If he refuses? I'll drug him." Astro replied.

"Oh...then he'll be really vulnerable." Doctor O'Shay laughed. "Sigh"..."Just be careful Astro...that's all I ask."

"Always." Astro replied as he walked out of the room waving.

 **An hour later...**

It didn't take Astro long to finish his chores for the day. Now he was lying on his bed, playing with his toes as he set his internal radio to call Kenichi...

"Hey Ken?" Astro said as he studied his feet..."I really should have Reno re-design my feet...ugh...they're so tiny..."

"So's your brain." Ken snickered back. "What's up?"

"Hey...can you, Abercrombie and Alegio come over for a sleep over tonight?" Astro asked as he sat up.

"Yeah..." Ken replied. "I'll call everyone else. I just got my allowance so I'll buy the pizza and Alegio can bring some movies."

"Sweet." Astro replied. "Oh? By the way?...Atlas is coming over."

A pause ensued..."Get out of here?"

"Yeah!" Astro yelped. "Isn't that great?! I stayed over his place last night...big breakthrough!"

Ken snorted back..."I'd still watch him like a hawk. Really Astro, He's still capable of being a sneaky little dorkus."

Astro giggled..."Dorkus."

"Astro! I'm being honest here! He really hasn't earned anyone's trust." Ken huffed. "So he saved some firefighters...one thing doesn't make a wolf a puppy in my book."

Astro sighed..."Ken? Please? I need you to be the warm Ken who accepted me in school...it's important...Finding out he has friends is the big push he really needs to come out of his shell...please?"

"Ugh..." Ken replied. "You throw in that cutsie voice and I loose my mind and end up regretting it...but...ok...I'll tell Abercrombie and Alegio to be..."accepting" and "open minded." ok?"

Astro smiled warmly. "You realize how super duper awesome you are Ken?"

"Stop it you con artist." Kenichi giggled back. "We can be there around 6pm?"

"Cool!" Astro replied as he look at his bedside clock. "Gives me time to go and pick up Atlas. We'll see you guys tonight."

Astro slipped on his moon boots and for a moment he thought of what to do before he would go to Atlas's hide-a-way. Grabbing some yen out of a near by kiddy bank, Astro shoved the balled up wad of bills into a pocket and climbed out of his bedroom window.

 **4:30pm**

 **The Old Nissan Car Factory**

Astro popped through the trap door of the loft hide-a-way causing Bender Rodreguez to almost fall of the nearby couch..."Ugh! Don't do that so quickly you little meat-bag tenderizer!"

"Do you always have to be so insulting?" Astro yelped back. "Atlas is here isn't he?"

"Up in his bedroom." Bender snorted. "And keep the prattles down low you hear me?"

Astro chirped back..."Yes Uncle Bender." Before he climbed the stairs up to Atlas's bedroom where he found the red boy bot laying in bed engrossed in a book...

"Hey!" Astro said with a hand wave. "I have good news Atlas. Doctor O'Shay says you're welcome to come over our house for tonight."

Astro then pulled a present from his book bag..."This is for you."

Atlas put his book down and sat up on his bed..."I...don't know if I can go."

"What?" Astro replied. "Of course you can, What do you want to do, stay here all night listening to Bender snort and belch? It's just going to be me, my little sister, Kenichi, Alegio and Abercrombie...you know them? And the Doctor won't call the police. No one's going to hurt you, I swear."

Atlas fidgeted..."You know me? One wrong word and I'll fly right off the handle. I just don't feel comfortable you know?"

"And sitting here by yourself isn't exactly over coming fears." Astro said softly. "Where's the fearlessness? Since when have you ever let anyone scare you into a corner?"

"Hey! I'm not a coward!" Atlas huffed back strongly.

"Then come over to my house?" Astro replied. "This is for you."

Atlas took the small box and unwrapped it to pull out a challenge coin..."How many are in here?" He asked as he started pulling the decorated metal disks out and looking at them...

"Around twenty five." Astro replied. "From Sapporo and Kami-saya. I didn't know if you have those yet in your collection."

Atlas fought to keep from sobbing..."This is too much..."

"No..." Astro replied. "What's too much is you sitting here all alone. I promise nothing bad will happen at my house, the earth's not going to split in half, robots are not going to be enslaved and no one will call you stupid...trust me?"

Atlas put the box down and wrapped his arms around Astro's neck...

"Oh here we go again..." Astro snickered. "Where's the soap? Man you are such a puss bot."

Astro pulled back and took hold of Atlas's hands..."So are you coming or do I have to resort to ropes and chains?"

"Shut up?" Atlas replied as he got up to get a duffle bag."I want to take Pookie if that's ok?"

"Like I'm gonna say no?" Astro replied. "And you don't have to worry about anyone making fun of you. My friends aren't like that."

 **Half an hour later...**

Over Metro City

"Should we stop and order some food?" Atlas asked.

"Covered." Astro replied. "I told Ken to order Uber-Jinos."

Atlas flew a little bit ahead of Astro and turned around so he was flying backwards. "I want the honest truth...you've never had any bad thoughts about me?"

"Not from the beginning." Astro replied. "I mean of course there were times when I was stomping around calling you all kinds of wicked names. Our nanny bot made me eat Dove soap one time because I swore like a machine gun after we had one of those really knock down fist fights."

"So why didn't you ever hate me?" Atlas asked. "The Cocoro? Because seriously? I hated you so bad; I trashed inanimate objects with your name in vain."

"Nope." Astro said as he flew close to Atlas's head. "The Cocoro program had nothing to do with it. I'd say I was highly empathic towards you...I thought you must have been so lonely and beaten to be so angry. I always felt you had good programs inside you...just had to coax them out with the right amount of patience...boy I never knew I had that much."

Atlas smiled..."Did we ever have some serious fights."

"The old woman at the bank?" Astro giggled.

"Oh! Don't even remind me of that silliness!" Atlas yelped.

 **3 Years earlier**

 **2nd National Bank of Tokyo**

 **Metro City**

Astro bounced off the hood of one car, smashing it into a crumpled mess, and slammed the side door of another car so violently that it shot to door through the interior.

Atlas came down to a sliding stop and snatched Astro by an arm as he tried to climb out!

"Don't make me have to destroy you!" Atlas screamed as he flipped Astro over his shoulder and slammed him into the concrete!..

"GET UP!" Atlas screamed..."GET UP YOU LITTLE HUMAN HUGGING BITCH!"

Just as Atlas tried to grab him again, Astro caught him by the arm and punched him quick in the face..."You're not going to destroy me that easily Atlas!" Astro yelped as he pushed himself to his feet and clocked Atlas in the side of the head!

"You're a little slow." Astro snickered.

"I'm just starting." Atlas snorted back.

Just as they were about to lock arms again...someone forced themselves between them..."

"That's enough of this holliganism!" An old woman snapped as she swung a purse on both of the robot boys...

"What the?" Astro yelped.

"Oh what the hell?!" Atlas snapped.

"Little punks! Look at the damage you have caused!" The old woman snapped. "I will tell your parents about this!"

"Miss?" Astro pleaded. "You need to get out of here...seriously!"

"Shut your mouth when your elders speak to you, you little miscreant!" The elderly woman snapped back.

Atlas jumped in front of the old woman and shook a finger at her..."LOOK HERE YOU STUPID FLESH BAG! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The old woman yelled back . "YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT MANORS YOU LITTLE SMART MOUTH!"

Grabbing Atlas by his wrist...the old woman dragged him to a low stone wall, took him over her knees and began to beat his butt!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Atlas yelped out. He stretched a hand towards Astro "GNAH! DON'T JUST STAND THERE LAUGHING DUMB ASS!"

"I thought you were more powerful than me Atlas?!" Astro said between giggles. "Stop her!"

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Kill her?!" Atlas yelped back. "Old woman! Seriously?! You're spanking me? Like this is gonna solve anything! UGH! People are watching this! Astro?! STOP HER!"

 **Present time**

Atlas was giggling like crazy and slapping his leg as he flying backwards. "That was so stupid! She actually thought she'd turn my butt red!"

"Giggles"..."After a while you looked so un-impressed...I thought you'd fall asleep."

"You egged her on too you creep!" Atlas snapped with an accusing finger.

"Remember that the cops showed up too?" Astro said giggling. "They were laughing so hard they forgot to arrest you."

"That was one of our stupid fights." Atlas said giggling."Then there was the mud bath brawl after Typhoon Shiki two years ago?"

Astro thought..."How many police cars did we trash?

"It gave towashi an excuse to get funding for new cars from the Science Institute too." Atlas huffed. "No one's ever thanked me for the appropriation reason. I thought it was hilarious...we were so caked with mud."

Astro snickered. "I swear some of the police force have a shota fetish. What possessed you to do that sick little dance in front of Inspector Towashi..."Like what you see? I'm so hot covered in mud."...that was sick."

"I didn't say I wouldn't take over Metro City without a sense of humor did I?" Atlas replied smiling. "I got away though."

 **6PM**

 **Doctor O'Shay's home**

Astro came through the front door with Atlas looking wary behind him...

"Relax Atlas...no one's going to jump you..." Astro said calmly...till Zoran came flying down the stairs from the second floor...

"Did you bring him!Did you bring him!Did you bring him!Did you bring him!" She squeeled as she came running up and Atlas almost bolted!

"Squeel!" Zoran scrunched herself into a sort of tight body giggle dance. "He's just so gorgeous!"

Atlas tapped Astro on the head..."Is she having a seizure or what?"

Astro smirked back. "I don't know...I think it's a programming error?"

Suddenly...Zoran reached out, grabbed Atlas's hand and pulled him behind her! "Come on! Come see my room!"

Atlas looked back at Astro with a worry face..."She threw me out a window the last time! What do I do now?!"

"Humor her and you'll be ok!" Astro replied as Kenichi, Alegio and Abercrombie came walking up from the living room...

"Where's Atlas?" Kenichi asked.

Astro smiled. "He just got sucked into the Bermuda Triangle. I don't know if we'll see him again."

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Overnight**_

 **An Astro/Atlas boy fan fiction**

 **By Dan Rush**

 **Foreword: After staying the night over at Atlas's hide-a-way in the industrial district. Astro comes home to talk to Doctor O'Shay so he can invite Atlas to stay over at the Doctor's house with Astro and the tree house gang.**

 **Part 2**

 **Zoran's room**

Atlas just stood quietly looking at the large poster on the wall and it was huge running from the ceiling to the floor. There he was with an angry determined face, his right arm cocked back, fist balled and he knew where that fist was going...

Right for Astro's face...which Atlas thought he probably landed a good connection. The other arm was stretched forwards so he probably had Astro by the throat. The picture itself made Atlas squeamish with regret.

"So? What do you think?" Zoran asked.

Atlas cocked his head and gave her a queer look back..."Why?...uh?...don't you know where that fist is going? Why are you looking at me like I'm a hero? I was beating your brother up."

"Well..." Zoran replied. "You do defend us robots don't you?"

"That's...not exactly the point." Atlas replied. "I'm beating the snot out of your brother? Hello? Pounding the bolts out of his brains?"

Zoran snorted. "Oh like you could ever destroy my brother...sheesh...obviously you didn't land enough punches to change his brain, he's still the bossy, stupid caveboy I have to deal with every day and...he's not anywhere like you when it comes to speaking for us! Oh sure my brother is super smart and he's able to convince humans but you? You take the fear of screwing with us right to their roots of power!"

Atlas sat on the floor of the bedroom. "Zoran? A lot of things you think I'm a hero for were really misguided acts caused by pure hatred and anger. That's not heroic at all. And I mean...I was trying to destroy your big brother...come on kid? Seriously?"

"Like I said...oh like you could ever destroy Astro. Hmph...you didn't even try hard enough. Oh yeah...took off an arm, a leg, ripped the chest panel out a couple of times, bashed his eyes out like a thousand times...why didn't you follow through?" Zoran stood up and poked at Atlas's nose. "Huh? Why didn't you finish what you started? Sheesh you're so wile-e-coyote...Had you killed Astro? You would have been the most miserable robot on the planet."

Atlas sighed..."It still doesn't justify me as a hero to you...I look at that picture and I feel so ashamed of myself..."

Zoran suddenly dropped to her knees cupped Atlas's face in her hands and gently kissed him..."Just because you're the "ying" to my big brothers "yang" doesn't mean you're not less worthy of anything...specially another kiss because...mmmm...you are such a hunk..."

Atlas gasped..."Zoran? Come on I mean..."

"Shut up?" Zoran said as she kissed Atlas again.

"Zoran!" Atlas yelped.

"Shut...up...Atlas." Zoran said once more before kissing Atlas flat on the floor of her room.

 **Half hour later...**

Atlas gingerly entered the living room where the other boys were sitting around waiting for the pizzas to show up...

"Hey!" Astro said with excitement as he got up to take Atlas by the hand. "Come and meet the...other...Uh...Atlas?" Astro patted Atlas and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey? You alright?"

Kenichi stood up. "What's wrong with him?"

"He was in Zoran's room." Astro replied.

Alegio stood up smiling..."She raped him."

Atlas suddenly snapped out of his haze..."We didn't do anything! UGH! Sick...! We didn't do anything Astro! I swear!...nothing...nadda...zilch..."

Astro smiled back..."She kissed you didn't she?"

Atlas stood quiet for a moment and nodded his head.

Alegio snickered..."See? She raped him good."

"Oh shut up you little dorkus!" Atlas yelped back. "Ugh...I feel like she put a virus in my mind."

"Where is she?" Astro asked.

"Probably fawning over my poster and flooding the room." Atlas said as the other boys walked up...

"Atlas? You probably know these guys good enough. The big tough one is Abercrombie..."

Abercrombie put out his hand..."Astro told me to be nice...trust me, that's not easy for me concerning you but you deserve the truth."

Atlas replied. "I wasn't expecting to be popular."

Alegio came next...only he started pawing and fawning over Atlas's body which made the boy bot a little nervous...

"This is Alegio." Astro said. "He's totally a gear head, our class strait "A" student."

Alegio put his hands on Atlas's chest. "I've been like so dying to see you up close. You know Astro? You and him are like seriously "twins" it's not funny? I mean if you switched hair and color? You'd be dead ringers for twin boys."

Atlas snorted..."Day in hell I end up related to this twerk."

Kenichi came up last..."I'm Kenichi Kennedy, our class president at the school."

Atlas raised a finger for a pause then fetched his duffle bag and pulled a box from it... "This...is for you Kenichi."

"You can call me Ken." Kenichi looked down at the new Soccer ball..."Oh you didn't have too..."

Atlas pushed it to Ken's chest. "Yes...I did. I never apologized for our first meeting when I threw you and you messed up your ankle...I'm sorry Ken...really sorry."

Ken wrapped his arms around Atlas and snuggled him..."It was an honest error...a stupid rock...I know why you did it...yeah right you hate humans, big liar."

Atlas backed away and rubbed his eyes..."Sorry..."sniff" sometimes these emotions can get a little overwhelming..."

"Cheesh...he's as big a pussy bot as Astro." Abercrombie snorted.

"You're being a big help." Alegio snorted. "Big dumb ass."

Atlas sighed..."I don't know where to start...I mean...I know you guys are gonna have like a ton of questions...mostly bad one's about me and I don't know if I can handle talking about myself..."

The boys walked into the living room where they all sat on the floor with Astro passing a can of oil to Atlas...

"Should start at the most difficult question I guess..." Astro said as he rested his chin on his hands..."Humans."

Atlas sighed..."I'd rather run to the train station and get plowed by the Shinkansen." Atlas looked up at the ceiling..."Ok...uh...humans...well they're not perfectly tuned up...how's that?"

Abercrombie snorted. "Just say they suck? Honestly Atlas, the first time we all met you, we remember the speech quite clearly...don't we guys?"

Alejio stood up and struck a commanding pose..."You humans! You're all blights on the perfection of the universe!..."

"Oh come on." Atlas snickered. "I wasn't that silly...and I didn't stand like superman."

"You sure did stand like superman." Astro snickered back.

"And putting humans in cages?" Kenichi said waving a hand.

"At the time it was how I felt ok?" Atlas huffed. "Sheesh Ken...ever ask Astro if he sometimes felt that way?"

Astro nodded...which caught the other boys in a shock...

"Please tell us you didn't think of such a thing Astro?" Alegio asked.

"Close." Astro replied. "I mean not literally...I'd never put humans in cages but you don't know how many times I kicked cans around and cussed out of eyes and ear shot. To be honest? Humans can be so frustrating."

"Here, here..." Atlas agreed with a smirky nod.

"Well you guys aren't exactly works of art you know." Abercrombie snorted. "How much money in damages did you two do around the city with your silly fist fights?"

"Less than all the wars you humans have cultivated in your history that's for sure." Atlas snorted. "If we robots didn't gain sentient abilities over the past 50 years? You humans would have blown the whole Earth into the universal toilet bowl."

Astro giggled..."Universal what?"

"Shut up and stop riding me?" Atlas replied.

Kenichi pointed at Atlas..."If it hadn't been for humans Atlas, you and Astro wouldn't be here."

Atlas waved a hand..."Don't think I'm not the least great-full. Between us? I was very glad that Astro had such close friends as you guys. That one time you guys stood between me and Astro got my total respect...especially Ken? Absolute balls of steel."

"Can't count how many times Astro's saved my bacon...or the rest of us." Ken replied.

Alejio leaned over..."Why won't you tell us what caused you to hate humans so much Atlas? I mean...you always avoid answering it?"

Astro waved a hand..."That's...a little of a sore subject guys...Atlas isn't really up to talking about it just yet."

The ringing door bell brought the conversation to an end as Astro got up to get the pizzas and his sister Zoran slid into the living room, caught the small foot carpet and slid almost into Atlas's lap on her back...

"Hi...you cute stud muffin." She said smiling.

"Ugh..." Atlas replied. "Ain't I just a little too old for you Zoran?"

"Giggles"..."Robots silly." Zoran replied as she sat up and tapped Atlas on the nose."

Atlas smiled as Astro set the pizzas down..."Mmmmm difficult debate canceled due to awesomeness."

As the boys snatched up slices to chew on, Abercrombie started things off again. "How is it you and Astro and Zoran can eat food? Like you guys need it really?"

"Hey..." Atlas said as he sat shaking spice chips on his slice..."I'm addicted to pizza ok? It's like robot crack...besides, blame goddy two boots here for it, told me not to knock it."

"Yeah..." Astro replied. "I know we don't actually need food but I told Atlas that it's an essential ritual in human life. A lot happens around dinner tables and places where you guys go to eat."

Atlas smiled. "That's how I found Ubber-Jino pizza. It's all old fashioned, hand made, brick fire pie...and the best thing about the place is the smell of it. I can sit for hours with my eyes closed and the scent is so interesting."

Zoran giggled. "Pizza sex."

"ZORAN!" Astro snapped.

"Oh really?" She replied to her brother. "Grow up big brother? He thinks I get a potty mouth from all the first graders at school. Hmph...Astro hasn't even landed a girl friend."

"Look around silly." Astro huffed. "You see that many robot girls around my size? Yeah...me and Epsilon? Awkward."

"Well come on Astro, lots of girls at school like you." Abercrombie said waving a slice in his hand..."I can count like ten. There's Kiari-chan for instance...I catch her gazing at Astro's butt a lot."

"Oh great." Astro replied. "One there's nothing for her to look at and two? What happens when she's 16 and I still look like nine? Awkward."

"You could get upgrades to look older Astro?" Kenichi said with a wink.

"And then I'd be totally useless." Astro huffed. "I don't want to look bigger, my current size is quite the advantage."

"Yeah." Atlas huffed. "What's wrong with being short?"

Zoran snuggled Atlas's size. "Pocket size for my adoring heart."

Atlas cringed. "Save me from death here Astro?"

"Shut up and suffer." Astro snickered back. "Payback for all the times you messed me up."

 **An hour later...**

Atlas was out in the back yard of the house sitting by himself on the brick wall. He asked for the alone time because his Omega Factor based emotions were surging at one point and to his credit, Astro told the others not to disturb the sobbing red boy bot when he walked out...

With the pizza ate and the night still warm, Kenichi came out through the sliding kitchen door dressed in his pajamas and still drying his hair with a bath towel after taking a shower. He slowly walked up to Atlas and softly patted a boot...

"Hey? How you feeling?" Kenichi asked.

"Oh...fair." Atlas replied..."Made an embarrassing scene and all."

"You're not a weakling for crying." Kenichi replied.

"Astro talks about you a lot." Atlas said as Kenichi sat on the wall. "You were like the first human to invite him to the school. Like I said? You have balls of steel."

"It's because I was raised by a very moralistic mother." Kenichi replied. "My father died when I was a year old...cancer...and my mother lived a hard life raising a kid. I had to be older than I was. You have a tiger for a mother and you learn real quick not to be stupid...or a bully."

Atlas rubbed his hair. "I didn't have a mother...I got pipes, baseball bats, electric whips, cattle prods...and a lot of hate."

Kenichi sighed..."Astro always told us never to look at you as evil...personally? It was the one time I ever disagreed with him."

"Don't blame you." Atlas replied. "I turned out to be a bastard."

Kenichi smiled a little..."You watched way too much television...you were so corny with those goofy poses and phrases."

"Hey! I was trying to look imposing." Atlas snorted back. "My favorite mentor was "Butch" from Little Rascals. I was hoping Astro had a girl friend so I could impress her and steal her from him."

Kenichi crossed his legs as he sat..."Do you like movies?"

"Yeah." Atlas replied.

"Feel like seeing one this weekend with me?" Ken asked.

"Uh? Just you and me?" Atlas asked as he pointed to himself.

"No...I was thinking with my pet fish." Ken snickered.

"Won't Astro get kind of jealous?" Atlas worried.

"Oh yeah...he'll be so devastated..." Ken said smiling. "He'll be totally inconsolable."

Atlas caught the drift and giggled. "Fantastic...yeah, I'll go."

"Nice." Ken gave Atlas a chest punch. "Don't stay out here all night ok?" The boy slipped off the wall and ran into the house, leaving Atlas to happily kick his feet back and forth.

 **10pm...**

 **Everyone watching the new Boruto movie**

Abercrombie snorted..."That kid's a spoiled little complainer."

"Who? Boruto?" Alejio asked as he pointed.

"Yeah!" The bigger boy huffed. "Man...Naruto should rip his pants down and spank him blood red. That's what you get when you don't discipline your kids."

"You should know by vast experience Cormbie." Astro said smirking. "Crombie was the genesis for a new design in school paddles."

"I'd be totally board at a school." Atlas said with his arms crossed. "Totally board. There is no logical reason for any robot to be spending eight hours a day in a classroom."

"Well I think spending eight hours a day with Bender watching the television is proof that you're mostly a slacker." Astro sniped.

"What's so great about school?" Atlas asked. "You and I can get all we need off the internet if we want it, there's truly no logical point to wasting time in schools."

"Save that you will never have the social understanding of humans." Astro said with a finger wave. "It's a very curious study environment. Did you know that Ken is a school heart throb?"

Kenichi blushed. "Astro...come on..."

"He has girls coming out his earlobes, I swear." Astro said waving a hand. "And then there's Abercrombie and Alejio, an example of human hierarchical structure and the Hegelian dialectic."

Atlas shook his head..."Hey-gal whatza? Will you speak the right Japanese?"

"All I'm saying Atlas is that you should try school for a week with us. You might enjoy being there instead of being with Bender." Astro said as he tapped Atlas's chest. "P.E. Is a fun activity."

 **End of Part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Overnight**_

 **An Astro/Atlas boy fan fiction**

 **By Dan Rush**

 **Foreword: After staying the night over at Atlas's hide-a-way in the industrial district. Astro comes home to talk to Doctor O'Shay so he can invite Atlas to stay over at the Doctor's house with Astro and the tree house gang.**

 **Part 3**

"Please..." Atlas joshed. "Physical Education? I can fly rings around all of you, I can bench press tons of steel..."

Alejio snickered. "You can talk out your ass a lot."

"Watch it." Atlas warned. "Oh please...school sounds so boring."

Ken leaned over..."There's cooking?"

It was like Atlas got socked in the face..."What?"

"There's a whole cooking course." Ken replied. "Just think? You could learn to make a chill base and then take on all the local firehouses in chili cook offs?"

"Oh yeah." Astro said as he stoked the ego. "Just think Atlas? You make a killer chili for sliders and tubes that people would kill for? Instant bragging rights?"

Alejio pushed Atlas's shoulder..."Atlas...let's see a human make a better chili mix. People would rip your clothes off just to get the secret ingredients?"

They could see the wheels pealing out in Atlas's head. "Hmmm?...might be worth a shot after all? Next to pizza, I do love firehouse chili."

Astro shrugged..."You realize that you'd have to suffer sitting next to me all the time? Oh the agony of my human hugging presence before the greatest robot chili maker in the universe."

Atlas grabbed Astro around the neck and noogied his head! "Ok! You can shut up now!"

 **11:30pm...**

 **Everyone watching Space Dandy**

Note: The episode is the crew of the Aloha Oy going to Mew's Home world of Beedle-jusia.

Atlas lay with a pillow under his chin on the floor with the other boys and Zoran dozed off next to him...much to Astro's needling...

"You make such a lovely couple." Astro said smirking.

"Do you want me to pound you?" Atlas huffed. He watched the cartoon and sighed... "That's the kind of Father I want."

Astro watched the show..."Mew's Dad?"

"Yeah." Atlas replied. "He's so cool. I'd like that, he could fix me new parts. We'd work all day together, break a tired sweat then spend time after work where he could teach me all his tricks."

"Including picking up girls who later turn out to be lesbians." Astro snickered.

"Thanks for the spoiler dufus!" Atlas snapped as he jumped up, tripped over Zoran and tackled Astro off his feet!"

 **11:45pm**

Zoran stood holding the television over her head amidst the well trashed living room where the boys lay scattered about on various over-turned furnature. As for Astro and Atlas...they stood in the kitchen getting a sore tongue lashing from the Doctor.

 **Midnight...**

Astro's room

Nora took everything...well...she left the dresser, the clothes in the closet and the bed but that was it. She took the television, the computer, the stereo, the Nintendo and for added emphasis of displeasure...she set both Astro and Atlas's internal programs then locked their chest doors with a pass code...much to Astro's huffing...

"If we have a melt down in here! Don't blame us Nora!" Astro snapped.

"Then you shouldn't act like a little brat!" Nora replied outside the window.

Astro sat gruffing..."This sucks!"

Atlas was giggling...

"What? What's so funny? You jumped me you dorkus!" Astro snarled.

"Giggles"..."You being like this is so out of character." Atlas chuckled.

"Oh...blow it our your ass hole!" Astro yelped. "Don't even reply to that one."

Atlas rested back against the wall by the bed..."I am so happy."

Astro looked at him blankly at first and then smiled back. "I'm happy you're here too."

Atlas slowly wrapped an arm around Astro's neck and gave him a light hug..."Look at us Astro...who would ever have thought we'd be like this after five years?"

"I'm still wondering if this isn't some nefarious plot of yours to get my guard down." Astro replied with a jesting smirk.

Atlas back off a little and sat playing with his fingers..."Ummm...collar and chains."

"Huh?" Astro wondered.

"A lot of times I was thrown into the basement and leashed to the wall like a dog...you know...to prevent thoughts."

Astro turned around on the mattress. "What else did he do to you?"

Atlas quit talking...looked away for a moment...

Astro reached out and gently touched Atlas's cheek..."What else...did that bastard do to you?"

Atlas had tears streaming down his face when he reached out for Astro and hugged him sobbing like a baby...

"Shhhh..." Astro said as he gently stroked the soft blonde hair..."Shhhh...he can't touch you any more Atlas...I won't let that scumbag come within a mile of you..."

"I was so mean to you...It wasn't right...I'm sorry..." Atlas cried until Zoran was banging on the bedroom door...

"If you did anything to Atlas big brother, I'm going to kick the snot out of you!" Zoran shouted.

"Astro? Is everything alright?" Nora asked.

"Just having a "moment" you two...go back to bed?" Astro replied as he cupped Atlas's face in his hands and wiped the tear streaks. "Sheesh...big fearsome Atlas being such a baller...mind cutting it back a little? You get the mattress soaked and stinking we won't be able to sleep."

"Sniff"..."ugh...I hate it when I lose it like this." Atlas said as he wiped his face and sat with his eyes closed for a moment. "I'm alright now."

"You don't have to be fearful of anyone...I won't let anyone hurt you..." Astro said as he shook Atlas by his shoulder...

"Alright...alright...stop it already." The red boy bot snorted back as he pushed Astro's hand off. "Stop being so soupy about it." Atlas place his hands on his hips..."Gnah... you need to toughen up. You act like such a wuss so much."

"I do get results." Astro replied as he sat on the mattress. "Can't be all huffy and gruffy every minute of the day...might look like you and then get shot at."

"How do you expect to gain real respect with some of these really stubborn humans? Like Tokugawa for instance? Sheesh, you're so respectful to that jerk it's a wonder you're not on your hands and knees eating Alpo from a dog dish. Makes me urk."

Astro waved a hand. "It's not big Tokugawa I'm working point scores with." He said. "It's Daichi...and you still owe him a motorcycle."

"I owe him nothing." Atlas snorted back. "And don't you go encouraging him!"

"I'm not encouraging him." Astro said with a shurg. "You threw his bike into the river for no good reason just because his father ticked you off. I'm only asking you to be nice because if we can get to Daichi, we can really stick it to his mean old dad."

Atlas's mouth dropped. "Why you dirty little..."

"See?" Astro said smiling. "And you said I'm not into skull duggery."

Atlas smiled widely..."You're thinking more like me every day."

"I have my moments." Astro replied. "Don't you think we should go to bed?"

Atlas wrapped and arm around Astro and snuggled him..."Why should we?"

"Because if I don't get a good nights sleep?" Astro snorted. "I'll get cranky and beat your ass."

"Well...I'll kindly respect your reason then." Atlas said as he tweeked Astro's nose. "But tomorrow? You got to tell me more about this devious plan of yours?"

"Of course." Astro replied as he fixed up the blankets. "Ummm...?...about that bike?"

"Let's just see how this plan unfolds and I'll consider it." Atlas said as he slipped under the blankets and hugged Astro tight..."Night Astro."

"Night." Astro replied as he reached for the nightlight on the side dresser.

 **The End**


End file.
